


more than a girls’ trip

by helpitsemma



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Happy, Maybe eventual smut idk, Mentions of past, beronica, calm, choni, girl talk, new relationships, no catty, the real core four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helpitsemma/pseuds/helpitsemma
Summary: Cheryl, Toni, Veronica, and Betty take a weekend trip to "Lodge Lodge". Basically core four dynamics, cute girl talk, all of them are softies, and a lot of comforting.





	1. Never Too Early For You

Cheryl woke up to the sound of her phone vibrating non-stop with texts. “Who could be bothering me at this hour?” she thought as she checked the time. 6:47 am, on a weekend?! Who gets up that early when they don’t have to? She let out what seemed to be a mix between a yawn and a sigh as she brought her phone up to her face. Cheryl was still half asleep and could barely create a thought, much less read the tiny words appearing on her screen.

ronnie:  
hey girls, daddy told me that i can have the family cabin for the weekend!! i want to throw an EPIC girls getaway, WHO’S IN?! 

cousin betty:  
of course! what time should we get to your place? i’m already packing up!

ronnie:  
come at 10:30 sharp, our ride will pick us up at 11:00! 

tt:  
sounds like a blast, i’m in! cher what about u?? 

It was then and there Cheryl realized she definitely wasn’t going back to bed. Her eyes barely opened, she responded.

me:  
seriously you guys? couldn’t you wait till the sun came up, you interrupted my beauty sleep BUT yes of course i want to come, i can bring some refreshments, what do you guys want?

ronnie:  
anything works for me as long as it’s not that disgusting dip your mom always has at her get togethers 

cousin betty:  
same here, maybe some pretzels or popcorn?

*tt and ronnie liked cousin betty’s message*

me:  
i’m on it! see everyone at 10:30!

Cheryl hesitantly rolled out of bed and slid on her pink silk robe before heading downstairs. Although it was unusual for her friends, she knew good and well that Nana Rose was very much awake at this hour. 

“Good morning Nana Rose! I am going to make myself a cup of tea, would you like one?” Cheryl asked. 

Nana Rose, slightly surprised to see her granddaughter awake, turned and nodded enthusiastically. Cheryl then started heating the water in an antique tea kettle she’d found in the back of the cupboard. While she waited for the water to come to a boil, the redhead opened Instagram on her phone. To her disappointment, there were no new posts since she had last checked, 5 minutes ago. Sure, Cheryl might be slightly obsessed with the app, but how could one not be? Pictures upon pictures of your friends, and a reason to post an endless amount of selfies! She sighed as she poured herself and Nana Rose a cup of tea, and joined her at the table.

“Nana,” Cheryl said, “I am going to be away this weekend with TT and a couple other friends, I assume you’ll be fine by yourself for a couple days?”

“Of course dear, I can always call if I need something,” she responded, “you go have fun with those friends of yours!”

And that was the extent of their conversation. Nana Rose Blossom is not a talker, especially not in the mornings. As Cheryl headed upstairs, she felt her phone vibrate as another text came through.

 

tt:  
babe, how many swimsuits are you bringing? i know we’re only there for the weekend but i hate putting on a damp suit:/

Of course Cheryl immediately responded to the love of her life.

me:  
i’m probably bringing 5 or 6, i need my options! i’m so glad ronnie is giving us an excuse to spend the weekend together! we haven’t had that much time together in forever!

tt:  
i know, thank god for veronica! see you in a couple hours babe, i love you

me:  
love you more!

—

It was now 9:00, and Cheryl was still deciding which bikinis to bring. Currently, she was deciding between a strappy black halter and a floral bandeau. The redhead had successfully picked out 3 so far, all of which she knew Toni would approve. This made Cheryl think of Toni in a certain plum colored one-piece that hugged her curves in all the right places. It was Cheryl’s favorite, Toni knew that, and, of course, had already packed it in her weekend bag. Thinking about her girlfriend was a hobby of Cheryl’s, one of the only things that could make her smile no matter what. The girl was a stunner to say the least, and had a heart of gold like you wouldn’t imagine! All this thinking about Toni compelled Cheryl to FaceTime her favorite girl. As soon as they were connected the redhead made sure to get all of her girl’s opinions on the swimsuits situation.

“Babe, should I bring this black one or the flowery one? I can’t decide!?”

“You look hot in either of them, in fact you’d look hot in a potato sack! Don’t overthink it Cher, it’s just a weekend girls trip!”

“Antoinette Topaz, you’re the best girlfriend I could ever ask for, BUT, potato sack chic is totally NOT my thing, trust me. Maybe I’ll just pack both...”

“How many swimsuits have you already packed? I’m sure you don’t need two more...”

“You’re right, let me start over.”

Cheryl then proceeded to pull all her clothes out of her Louis Vuitton tote in one tug. Toni cringed as everything came tumbling out all over the redhead.

“Cher, listen to me, just throw in a couple bikinis and call it a day! You’ll look perfect in anything! Don’t worry, we can have a private swimsuit fashion show sometime if you’re that inclined to show me your collection.”

The redhead let out a giggle that she wouldn’t dare let anyone but her girlfriend see.

“Fine, you’re right, I’m just throwing in these 4 and now I’m done. With the swimsuits that is, I still have to choose which PJs I’m bringing-“

Toni quickly interrupted her girlfriend.

“Miss Blossom, you know good and well that you won’t be needing those pajamas in bed with me...”

A smirk crawled across the serpents face as she saw the redhead blush. Both knew exactly what that meant.

“This is why you’re my other half, quite literally in fact. Now, I have got to go pack everything else, as do you. I’ll come pick you up at the trailer around 10:15, and we can carpool to Ronnie’s. Love you, see you soon!”

Cheryl ended the FaceTime with her girlfriend, and smiled to herself wondering how in the world she was so lucky to have that pink haired, sparkly eyed, badass serpent to herself.

—

As Cheryl pulled up to Toni’s trailer she saw her girl gracefully prance down the steps, and smile as her pink hair flowed behind her. Or at least that’s what Cheryl saw. In reality, Toni casually walked down the front steps of the trailer, with an old green duffel slung over her shoulder. As she hopped in the front seat of Nana Rose’s old car, Toni looked over at her girlfriend, the most beautiful thing in the world. Cheryl’s red locks combined with her signature red lipstick was something Toni could stare at all day. 

“Hey TT!” Cheryl practically sang, “Are you ready for a girls weekend?!” 

“Of course! But I’m more excited for 48 straight hours with the girl of my dreams...” Toni smirked as she reached for Cheryl’s hand. 

“And who would that be?” the redhead jokingly asked, already knowing the answer. 

“Oh, just this girl I met at school, she has the most amazing smile! Sometimes she even smiles just for me!”

Cheryl, unknowingly, smiled from ear to ear as she heard those words from her girlfriend. She then proceeded to slip her hand out of Toni’s and onto the steering wheel. Toni sarcastically gasped, and looked at Cheryl as if she was deeply offended.

“Miss Topaz, you know I want to hold your hand, but safety first!” 

Both girls went into an uncontrollable fit of giggles as Cheryl navigated the quiet streets of Riverdale. Toni plugged her phone into the car to put some music on, and just as Cheryl expected, Rihanna’s voice filled up the space. Also expected, Toni started, jokingly and off-key, singing every word looking straight at her girlfriend.

“Baby you got me like ah, woo, ah, don't you stop loving me, don't quit loving me,  
just start loving meeeeee”

Cheryl couldn’t help but laugh at her crazy, but still perfect, girl belting out Rihanna. Sadly, the redhead pulled up into the Pembrooke’s valet, and the song stopped as Toni got all her stuff together. Both girls hopped out of the car to see a smiling Veronica and Betty anxiously waiting for them at the entrance.

“Ladies,” Veronica said, “let’s get this show on the road!”


	2. Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls in the car to Lodge Lodge, cute snuggles and such!

Shortly after Cheryl and Toni arrived, a big black suburban pulled into the Pembrooke’s driveway. Out popped a man in a suit and tie, with a black hat balanced perfectly on his head.

“Miss Lodge,” the man said, “my name is Jeffery and I will be chauffeuring you and your friends today.”

“Jeffery, these are my friends: Betty, Cheryl, and Toni!” Veronica said as she pointed to them accordingly.

Betty waved and smiled, while the other two awkwardly stood together with a smile that screamed “I want to be in bed right now, please don’t start a conversation”. To their luck, Jeffery started grabbing the girls’ bags and throwing them in the trunk. 

“Ladies,” he said, “feel free to get comfortable in the car, I can handle all this luggage! There are some snacks in the doors, you can help yourself.”

“Thanks!” all the girls said simultaneously, the mention of food definitely put them in a better mood. On cue, Veronica opened the big black door and hopped in, looking at her friends to see where they wanted to sit.

Knowingly, Cheryl proclaimed, “Toni and I can sit in the back, we don’t mind! In fact, we’d love a little bit of privacy!”

Toni blushed as her girlfriend spoke, while B and V threw a mischievous look her way. Nevertheless, the serpent wasn’t going to deny quality snuggle time with her girl. Veronica reached to pull the seat down, and Cheryl and Toni crawled into the back. Because of the 2 hour drive, Cheryl had made sure to bring the essentials with her: a fluffy blanket, her phone, earbuds, and two pillows. Toni hadn’t thought to bring anything besides her phone, but of course her girlfriend was more than happy to share. They both slid into the corner, Cheryl by the window and Toni not an inch away, and got situated, blankets and all. The redhead propped her pillow up on the side of the car, ready to take a nap. Toni laid her pillow onto Cheryl’s lap, and put the blanket on top of them both. The serpent looked up at her girl’s face, admiring every inch of beauty, and a soft smile came upon her face. Cheryl noticed, placed a kiss on Toni’s forehead, and smiled. Both girls were now totally oblivious to the fact that, not only Betty and Veronica could hear and see them, but Jeffery could too. Suddenly a burst of giggles came from the seats in front of them. Cheryl and Toni looked up shocked, and quickly realized the lack of privacy they had.

“You guys are so cute!” Betty said mid-giggle.

“We’re truly in the presence of a modern day Shakespearean play.” Veronica stated. “Toni, Toni, wherefore art thou Toni...”

Now all four were laughing, leave it to Ronnie to bring up Shakespeare! It was a car full of smiles, and all the girls felt especially lucky to be surrounded by such great friends. As everyone settled down, Jeffery turned around to look at the girls.

“Is everyone ready? There are waters at every seat, feel free to take a nap on our way, it’s a bit of a drive.” He checked to make sure all the girls were content before starting the car.

Within minutes the car fell silent, which wasn’t a surprise to anyone. All the girls were still tired and had chosen to use this time to take a power nap. In the back, Toni laid on Cheryl’s lap, now with her eyes closed. Cheryl looked down at her girlfriend, peacefully laying there, as she was reminded how lucky she was. The redhead started stroking Toni’s hair gently, and a cute smirk appeared on the serpent’s face. After only a couple minutes, both girls were sound asleep. 

—

It had been about half an hour of a drive when Betty realized she wasn’t going to fall asleep. She lifted her head up from the pink silk pillow Veronica had let her borrow, and looked around to see if anyone was awake. It was dead silent, so she knew Cheryl and Toni were out like a lightbulb. As she repositioned, she saw Veronica’s head pop up.

“Having trouble sleeping?” the brunette asked, “I am too.”

“Ya, I’ve never been able to sleep on trips, cars and planes aren’t exactly a desirable bed in my opinion.” Betty sighed out of frustration.

Veronica unbuckled her seat belt and made her way to the middle seat. She always felt better when she was close to her best friend, she assumed it was a comfort thing. The blonde laid her head on Ronnie’s shoulder and reached for her hand. V grabbed it, and laid her head on Betty’s. Simultaneously, they both squeezed each other’s hand three times, it was a tradition; the first squeeze was for B, the second was for V, and the final squeeze was for both of them together, no matter what. In the short time they’d known each other, Betty and Veronica had formed a an unexplainably close bond. Some would say it seemed romantic, but the two always swore it was nothing more than friends. It was a mutual understanding for all the problems in each other’s lives, and that they would be there for each other no matter what. Laying there in silence, a miracle happened. Elizabeth Cooper fell asleep, in a car! Veronica wouldn’t dare move and risk waking up her friend, so she continued to be Betty’s pillow for the remainder of the ride.

—

Toni was the first to wake up. She checked her phone’s map to see how much longer the ride was, to her surprise they’d arrive in 30 minutes! She pulled her pink hair into a messy bun, as she sat up trying not to wake the redhead. Unfortunately, Cheryl was woken up, but not completely by her girlfriend, they’d just driven over a giant pothole, and Cheryl was a very light sleeper. 

“Good afternoon princess,” Toni joked, “how was your beauty rest?”

“It was refreshing!” Cheryl said as she quickly braided her hair behind her, “Not to mention I had the cutest girl in my lap! Miss Topaz, do you know you sleep with your mouth open?”

Toni blushed hard. “I guess I wouldn’t know that, I’ve never had anybody watch me while I sleep, creep!”

Both girls giggled as Cheryl laid her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder. Toni placed her hand on the redhead’s thigh, and stroked the smooth, pale skin. She felt a chill run up Cheryl’s back, and looked into her girlfriend’s eyes. 

“I love you Cher,” the serpent whispered, “I am never letting you go, stay with me forever, k? We can get married, and have kids, and-“

Cheryl quickly interrupted this thought, “Woah, woah, woah there T, hold on! Why don’t we just enjoy this weekend, and talk about our futures as they happen.”

“Sorry, I just get so caught up in your beauty, it’s hard to resist! I’m the luckiest girl in the world Cher!” Toni replied.

And at that moment, both went in for a kiss, it was blissful yet peaceful. Nothing had every felt more comforting to Cheryl than a kiss from Toni. 

“I’m the luckiest” Cheryl said as they pulled away.

Who knew the back of a suburban could be so romantic? For the rest of the drive, the three girls stared out the window in silence. It was a nice silence for once, everyone happy and calm. As they turned down the dirt driveway, Veronica gently shook Betty to wake her up.

“Betts,” the brunette said, “Betts, we’re here!”

On cue Betty opened her eyes to the sight of a familiar cabin, and all her friends staring at her. Everyone let out a laugh as Betty’s eyes got used to the light, and Jeffery opened the car door.

“Welcome to our cabin!” Veronica said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment ideas for future chapters!  
> (sorry if there are any errors)


	3. Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls settling into 'Lodge Lodge'...

Veronica held the big oak door open as her friends trailed into ‘Lodge Lodge’, and entered after Betty. She pulled Betty into a side hug as both of them smiled contently. Toni, quite amazed with the size of the so called “cabin”, looked around in awe at every little detail. On the other hand, miss Blossom was focused on one thing only, her girlfriend’s face, eyes wide open, a soft smile placed upon it. Once again, the two forgot that B and V were right next to them, but this time when Cheryl realized, she didn’t even try to hide it. 

“Wow,” Toni finally said, “this place is amazing Veronica, I can’t wait to get out my camera, look at that view!”

“I agree with TT, this lodge is magnificent!” Cheryl exclaimed with a whole-hearted smile.

Cheryl felt a squeeze on her hand, and looked up to see Toni staring at her, angelic as always. Cheryl wrapped her arm around her girlfriend, and pulled them as close together as possible.

Veronica pointed to a room, “You two lovebirds can stay there, and Betts and I will be sleeping there!”. 

Veronica then proceeded to grab her bags and urge Betty to come along and get settled. Toni grabbed both her’s and Cheryl’s bags, as tiny as she was, she sure had a lot of muscle. Cheryl watched the brunette’s bicep muscles emerge under satin skin, and practically drooled. How did Cheryl get so lucky to call Toni her girlfriend? Not only was she easily the hottest girl at Riverdale High, but had a heart of gold. 

“Cher, CHER!” Toni said, bringing Cheryl back to reality, “are you ok? Come on, lets get settled!”

The two made their way to they room, and Toni laid their luggage down besides the bed. She suddenly heard the door close, and felt a tug on her loose tank top. Toni spun around ready to kill a man, but realized it was just Cheryl. Giggling, the redhead grabbed Toni’s waist, Toni reached up to cup her girlfriend’s perfect face. They pulled each other in for a kiss, not a peck, but a full blown, swoon-worthy makeout sesh. Cheryl lifted her girlfriend up, and Toni, naturally, wrapped her legs around the redhead’s slender waist. Cheryl made her way over to the bed, laying Toni down, and proceeding to crawl on top of her, somehow still managing to continue the makeout. Slowly, Cheryl started kissing down from Toni’s ear, leaving a mark of red lipstick to claim her girlfriend. The redhead made her way down, approaching the neckline of Toni’s tank. Cheryl checked Toni’s expression for a look of consent before hastily ripping off the soft cotton tank to reveal a toned torso, covered in tan skin that complimented Toni’s baby blue bralette. Hungrily, Cheryl started to leave marks all over Toni’s chest, and Toni pulled off her girlfriend’s red sweater, leaving them both topless. Toni couldn’t stop staring at Cheryl in her red bra that fit her perfectly, her flowing red locks coming down over her like a cape, her deep brown eyes hungry for more, when suddenly both girls heard the door open.

“Oh my- I’m so- I didn’t kn-“ Betty exclaimed.

Toni quickly pushed Cheryl off of her, now both laying on their backs on top of the bed.

“Hey Betty!” Veronica said, walking up behind her friend, “What’s taking so lo-… Oh my god! We’ve been here 20 minutes and they couldn’t even keep it in their pants!”

Veronica turned to Betty and both started giggling uncontrollably as Cheryl’s cheeks turned the same shade as her lipstick, now all over Toni’s chest. The girlfriends stumbled and pulled their tops back on, B and V still staring at them in awe.

“What morons,” Cheryl spoke with a half harsh, half sarcastic tone, “have you never seen two girls kiss? Wait, scratch that Veronica, Betty, have you never seen two girls kiss.”

“Um, what, uh,” Betty looked at her best friend for help, and was met with the same speechless look, “No I-, um I just-…”

“Neither one of us has seen such an intense makeout since we saw The Notebook, we’re both just in shock! But good for you two, I know for a fact you’re getting better than either of us has had in a while!”

Betty nodded in agreement and Cheryl’s cheeks toned down to the color of Toni’s hair which, at that moment, was frizzy and quite a mess after what had just happened.

-

“I’d like to propose a toast,” proclaimed Veronica, “to new friends, and old, to ‘Lodge Lodge’, to my jalapeño margaritas, and to Cheryl and Toni getting their sex on!” 

This led to an uncontrollable fit of giggles from the girls, now settled onto the living room couch. A game of truth or dare lay on the coffee table in the middle of them, waiting to be played, but Veronica insisted they must have drink time before game time. Little did she know she might need that liquid courage for their crazy upcoming game night…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there are any errors, i didnt even bother to read over it lmao  
> also idk how much more smutty i can go, this made me feel dirty so like i apologize if theres no smut  
> comment suggestions pls! they motivate me to write new chapters!

**Author's Note:**

> make sure to comment what you want to see! i have the second chapter finished, but after that i have no idea! kudos mean a lot:)  
> (sorry if there were any mistakes lol)


End file.
